


Supermoon.

by insideoflou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideoflou/pseuds/insideoflou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had promised Harry to spend the entire day - and night - lying on the beach. It was the Perseids’ night after all. But things not always go as they’ve been planned.</p><p>Beach sex and pure fluff at the end.<br/>Fluff!Alert / mpreg Harry / Larry Smut </p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is the pregnant one because I love daddy!Louis being overprotective and stuff - I loved to write the final part, indeed.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

It was almost 3am when Harry woke up that night. He didn’t know what exactly had woken him up until he realized Louis’ face was basically on his round belly.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Harry groaned to his boyfriend.

Louis stared at him for a few moments before sighing. “Little one was moving, but I don’t feel her anymore. She’s probably sleeping now, I guess?”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Louis asked.

"So you’re awake at 3am with your face on my stomach because she was moving?" Harry couldn’t deny that Louis was bloody cute, though. He was supposed to be all tired and stuff after the work, and he was also supposed to sleep since they would have to get up in a few hours, but still he was awake to play with his little girl.

"Sure I am, you’re 36 weeks and soon our baby will be in our hands and all. Of course I can’t wait but I also love to feel her moving and kicking inside of you, and I’m gonna miss all of this, you know." Louis just said as he gently rubbed the stretched skin.

Harry rolled his eyes, he really had the cutest boyfriend in the world. “You’re such a cupcake Lou, but I’m pretty sure I won’t miss that much all the kicking inside of my stomach.”

Louis sat up in the bed with a stupidly wide grin on his face.

In just a few weeks a little baby girl would arrive in their life. She would depend on both Louis and Harry to survive. After six years together, they were finally adding a new member to their family. They would be Daddy and Papa, they would be parents.

-

When Harry woke up later that morning, Louis was in the shower, but someone had already prepared the breakfast, as he could say when he came into the kitchen. The green-eyed boy was literally starving, but he wanted to wait his boyfriend so they would have the breakfast together.

"C’mon _Louuu_!" Harry suddenly yelled. "I want food so bad."

He literally jumped on Louis when he came back from the bathroom and then kissed him. “Missed you like crazy.”

"You didn’t miss me, you just want some food _you liar_ " Louis said as he kissed his red, soft lips back, while holding him tight. Well, as tight as possible since there was a huge stomach between them.

"That’s true, I’m so hungry _LouLou_ , what if we finally get these beautiful pancakes you prepared, yeah?" He suggested after a while.

Louis just laughed and nodded.

-

"Are you sure we’re ready to go? What if we are forgetting something?" the curly one cried dramatically, as he waved his hands in the air. Louis just gave him a firm pat on his back. "Get in the car love, and don’t worry. We have taken everything we need." he gently said.

Harry couldn’t wait to be at the beach, it was one of his favorite places ever, but going there with Louis was even better. Also, he really hoped to see a few Perseids crossing the sky that night.

The younger boy was extremely excited, he just couldn’t stop talking. “We can stay in the water all the time we want, and then we can have a picnic on the beach and eat our sandwiches. Oh and we can just relax or play volleyball or whatever you want, and when it gets dark we can-”

"Harry?" Louis said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

-

When the two lads got to the beach, Louis prepared their little angle of heaven, he opened the beach umbrellas and made sure his boyfriend got some sun protection lotion on.

"Come here Lou! The water is perfect!" Harry called his boyfriend with some puppy eyes.

"It’s fucking cold, _for gods sake_ Harry! Come out of the water, now, right now, in this-" Louis literally was still talking when Harry quickly got closer and than pushed him into the water.

"Holy shit fuck _oh my_ OH MY GOD!"  
Louis pretended to be furious but couldn’t stop to laugh. _Damn you Harry_ , he thought. He felt his body suddenly pressed on Harry’s, so full of his baby and, _oh_ how much he loved him.

"I love you so fucking much, Haz. But you walk like a baby penguin by now." Louis winked.

"You’re an idiot. But, umh, I love you too. You’re _my_ idiot." the curly boy whispered into his lips. "I want a sandwich now tho, yeah?"

"Sure but please Haz, we need to keep a few sandwiches for tonight, too, okay?"  
-

"LOUIS!" Harry’s voice caused almost every head on the beach to turn his way. He ignored them while blushing a little bit. "I’ve kind of seen something, I guess." he continued. "But i can’t tell for sure."

"Yeah, I can barely see a few _normal_ stars in the sky with this fucking moon." Louis said, as he took his iPhone. "It’s like _noon_ with all this light."

Harry laughed, it was true though. “What are you doing by the way?”

"I’m reading something about the Perseids and stuff" the older boy answered, while he kept scrolling. "Apparently this year will be a little harder to see them since there’s this ‘Supermoon’ to light up the sky."

"Super-"

"Supermoon." Louis confirmed. "The moon is in the point of its horbit that is closest to the Earth, which means it’s both bigger and brighter than usual.”

Harry blinked a few times, before sighing. “ _Seriouuusly_. Well fuck you moon, supermoon, or whatever the hell you’re called.”

Louis agreed laughing, as he got closer to him. He found his Curly extremely adorable when he was disappointed. “We probably had to check before remaining here even at night,  _Harreh_.” He then started to rub his boyfriends’ pregnant tummy with hearted-eyes.

Harry smirked. “Well, I actually love being here with you, Perseids or not. And we spent a beautiful day anyway, but..ugh, we can conclude it in s even better way, _you know_." He curled himself on Louis’ chest, leaving a few soft kisses on his neck.

"Harry, love, we can’t."

"Mh-mh." Harry was horny, that was a fact, and Louis wanted him so bad, but they really couldn’t do anything, that was a fucking beach and they weren’t alone.  
“But what if- Well, what if we keep walking until we find a part of the beach with no people at all, yeah?”

"You mean, you want to.. Wait, here? Right _here_ on the beach? What about, I don’t know, the car?"

Harry just said a firm no shaking his head. “The beach is better _LouBear_ , we’ll sure find a little angle where there’s no one. It’s night, after all.” He added with a wink.

Louis thought about it a little bit, he wasn’t totally sure it was a good idea. Besides, he was starting to feel his own member getting harder as well, so why not? “Let’s go then, I guess.” He announced.

-

The two lads got to a more reserved part of the beach as Louis took one of the blankets from the bag and put it on the sand. Harry smirked and gave Louis’ bum a squeeze.

"See? This supermoon is eventually useful, love. We need a little bit of light." Harry said.

"Yeah, it’s quite beautiful, too."

In a matter of seconds Louis ended up on Harry, paying attention to not hurt his baby bump.

"You’re so fucking hot." Louis whispered before his lips were on Harry’s. "Wanna fuck you _right here_."

"I _want_ you to fuck me, _indeed_."

Louis reached down to Harry’s pants and quickly pulled them off. He then removed his boxers and grabbed his hardening member in his hands and began to stroke it.

"You like that?" Louis muttered as he slowly continued to move his hand up and down on Harry’s length.

"Yeah. Feels so good." He whispered. Harry’s cock was leaking precum, he really needed more now, he needed Louis to fuck him.

“Louis,” he said lowly. “More, please.”

Louis smirked at him, as he got Harry’s member in his mouth.  
“L-Lou, p-please.” Harry looked down at Louis’ lips stretched around his cock, and put his fingers through his soft hair.  
“Lou I don’t - I don’t wanna come now.” He gently pushed Louis’ head away from his cock. “I want you inside of me, please?”

"Spread your legs then, babe."

Louis slowly inserted a finger into Harry’s hole to prepare him, as his other hand moved to his nipples. “Feel good?” Louis asked, then began to suck at Harry’s neck while hitting his prostate. The curly boy nodded and moaned into his chest as Louis added another finger, now rubbing his own hard member as well.

"Hurry up please, need you inside of me, p-please Lou." Harry groaned.

The older boy removed his fingers and tried to lube his boyfriend with some spit and his own precum. “We don’t have a condom Harry.”

"I don’t- I don’t care you can come outside, _please L-Lou_."

Louis nodded and slowly slipped inside of Harry’s entrance, which caused him to noisily moan, since he still was so tight.

"Jesus." Harry whispered as he moved his hips against the hard cock inside of him.

The boy put his hands on Harry’s round stomach, feeling a little nudge against the painfully stretched skin. “Seems like little one is awake.”

"Louis." Harry moaned. " _Louis_ , please, need more."

The boy then pushed himself deeper as he brought his hand up to his mouth to hold back his groans, they weren’t sure to be totally alone, that was a beach after all. And the damn moon really could show _too much_.

"So tight." Louis whispered against Harry’s skin. He was fucking him on the sand, which was a little uncomfortable, but who really did care.

"Love the _super_ -moonlight." Harry said laughing, as he put a hand on his own member and began to jerk off in rhythm of Louis’ thrusts.

"Come for me, babycakes."

Harry was unable to speak as he came all over Louis’ stomach and chest. “Holy _fuck_ , I love you.” He finally breathed.

"Love you, too." Louis responded before coming after a few other thrusts.

-

They left the beach after a few minutes - well, when they got back their clothes on and stuff - and arrived back home at early in the morning.

"You tired Curly?" Louis asked, as they got out of the car.

"Quite tired, actually." He whispered rubbing his eyes. Louis thought he was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, and smiled to himself. He was so lucky to have Harry, so lucky that he almost didn’t believe it was real. Plus, there was their baby currently sitting in his boyfriend’s belly.

Louis put an arm around Harry’s back and the other one under his legs - ignoring all the “ _Louis, don’t, I’m bloody heavy!_ ” - then led him into their bed.

Harry felt asleep as soon as he closed his beautiful green eyes, and even though Louis was tired as well, he couldn’t stop staring at the boy currently sleeping next to him. He was shining, the supermoon was nothing compared to him, really.

Suddenly, Louis noticed a little protrusion on Harry’s tummy, and uncovered it to look better. It was their baby girl, who had like a little foot or something pressed against the skin of the pregnant stomach. He couldn’t stop smiling as he pressed a hand against the cute baby bump. Every little kick or nudge caused the swollen tummy to lose temporarily its roundness.

And Louis _loved_ it. He loved to feel her baby girl rolling around and he loved the fact the he could see the movements from the outside. He kinda felt closer to her.

"Hey little one." He whispered softly enough to not wake up his curly boyfriend. "I’m glad your papa can sleep even though you’re moving. I mean, I’m glad to know you’re happy, healthy and all, but papa needs some sleep and you usually keep him awake with all of your moving and stuff."

The baby inside responded by kicking Louis’ hand, as he started to chuckle.

"There, there, shh. C’mon little one, settle down, don’t wake papa up, please?" A final nudge was all he had in response.

"Thank you, princess." He pulled the shirt back over Harry’s bump, leaving a soft kiss on it. "Daddy and Papa love you." Then, he finally felt asleep all curled up to his _baby boy_ and his _baby girl_.


End file.
